


Severing Ties

by littlemsbookworm (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Short One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlemsbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not want pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severing Ties

Gamora is alive. She had believed her to be gone, killed when her ship had been destroyed and she was thrown into space. Nebula realizes she had been a fool to leave before making absolutely sure her sister was dead, and as she lunges toward her now she vows in this instant not to make the same mistake a second time.

Nebula wants nothing more in this moment than to see Gamora dead. To see her body mangled and twisted like her own was only minutes ago. In Gamora’s case, however, the effect would be both permanent and fatal, because her sister is not a cyborg like Nebula. _Her_ body hasn’t been torn apart and then stitched back together like a demented patchwork of metal and flesh. But then, Gamora has always been the _favorite_.

_I hated you the least_ , she had told her sister earlier. It’s true, but it doesn’t mean much. Nebula is completely consumed by hatred: hatred for Ronan, hatred for Gamora and all her other siblings, and most of all hatred for their father. It is her driving force, burning fiercely inside her cold, metallic body. Hate is all she ever feels anymore.

Gamora gains the upper hand and suddenly Nebula is dangling over the edge, a chunk of steel lodged through her wrist the only thing keeping her from certain death. Gamora reaches toward her, hand outstretched. “Take my hand!”

Her sister is offering a chance. Take her hand and start over again, like Gamora has. Take her hand and begin again. Somewhere buried inside is a memory of a life before this, before the hate and the rage and the darkness. She’s almost forgotten there was time before all this. For a fleeting moment she wonders if maybe it can be like that again.

Then Nebula sees the pity in the green woman’s eyes, and her resolve hardens with her heart. She does not want Gamora’s pity. She doesn’t want anyone’s pity. She wants vengeance. No longer will she allow herself to be dominated and controlled as a pawn in someone else’s game. She will have her revenge. She will have her justice. Anyone who stands in her way will be destroyed.

There’s a flash of metal and a horrible ripping sound as she gives her sister one last malevolent glare.

Then she falls.


End file.
